Aircraft wheel assemblies that employ a multi part construction, whether a two part or three part divided wheel assembly, typically utilize a retention system in which bolts and/or locking rings retain the divided wheel components. Some existing retention systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. For example, the bolt and ring retention systems require secondary structural elements, that is the bolts and/or retaining rings, to react tire loads and pressure between the primary divided wheel components. Such retention systems may require complex assembly or an undesirable amount of maintenance time and cost. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.